Low
by Kingdom Crumbles
Summary: Of course there were rules, everything had rules, but Ishida's rules were a little... harsh. No kissing, no conversation, no touching, no lingering, no initiating, and who could forget the number one rule? The one he'd kill me if I break. No telling anyone about our relationship. Set after the Fullbringer arc, Ichigo must fight to get a proper relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I laid back, let my eyes close. Listening to my own breath, I searched for Ishida's. It was quite, delicate, beautiful. I grinned, something I usually do when I'm laying next to his naked body. I begun to turn on my side, stretching an arm out to pull him closer to me. To enjoy the moment. Ishida was already out of bed before I could touch him.

"I'm going to take a shower, Kurosaki. Lock the door on your way out."

I frowned, but really _it was_ my fault for forgetting the rules. _**No kissing, no conversation, no touching, leave immediately after we've finished.**_ I tried to break the conversation one before, the kissing one during, the touching one after, and I really don't want to get up unless I'm gonna join him in the shower.

He'd probably kick me in the balls if I did that, though.

I turned and looked at him bedside clock, only to see two-forty five blinking back at me. What's the excuse gonna be today? I could tell dad I was out hunting Hollows, but there were none in the area. Maybe they'd believe a late night study session at Ishida's, but he's made it pretty clear that I was not allowed to stay here. My eyes drifted back to the clock as it's flashing numbers laughed two-fiftyone.

With a sigh, I moved my feet to the floor and slowly stood up. I listened to the shower, then looked down at myself. It was beginning to wake up again, even while I told it to stop. That it was not getting anymore action for now. It didn't seem to listen, but I tried to ignore it. Quickly, I took a look around the room to asses the damage. Our clothes were everywhere, the bed sheets were on the floor, and one of his hanging art things had been knocked over.

First thing I did was shove my underwear and jeans on. They were a little hard to zip and button because of my current state, but I forced them closed. Picking up the sheets, I wondered what to do with them. He might want to wash them, but maybe he wouldn't. I put them in a little pile on the end of his bed, decided to let him do what he wanted with them. I walked over to the entrance of his room, to where the painting had landed on the floor. I picked it up. It wasn't something I thought someone like Ishida would own, but the art he hangs on his walls all look like this.

Big cities, skyscrapers, bright colors.

I smiled, hung it back in its placed. Became a little more aroused when I thought of how it had fallen on the floor. I ignored my growing erection again and decided that I really did need to leave before I decided to jump Ishida in the shower. He probably would shoot me if I tried anything without his initiation. That really was another stupid rule of his.

But I really don't have anyplace to complain since we aren't boyfriends or lovers or anything like that. Just... Friends with benefits? _No, that didn't seem right._ Whatever we were, Ishida didn't go to the movies or have coffee with me. He only slept with me. _'Sleeping with'_ isn't really the right term for our relationship either. No, the only way to describe it is that whenever Ishida calls me over, I come running and fuck him into the mattress.

No _'making love'_, just a good, hard, fuck.

My hand was on the bathroom handle when I looked down. That was strange, I don't remember walking over here. _Whatever. _I shook my head, grabbed my shirt from off the ground, and walked out the door. Ignoring the strange sounds trickling through my head.

* * *

><p>This is going to be a strange romance between Ichigo and Uryu with a little bit of Hichigo thrown in. Time is set after the Fullbringers are defeated, but before anything with the Vandenreich occurs. I'll start making this an actual story if I can get 3 followers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Ishida sitting so primly at his desk pissed me off. It's as if nothing we do actually has any effect on him. Like his body and mind can't be touched by anything I do or say. _Like I don't exist._

Chad was looking at me, I could feel his eyes burning through me. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He just moved his eyes to my hand. I followed them to see two halves of a pen, ink splattered on my hand, notebook, and the desk. I had broke it.

Mrs. Ochi cleared her throat, sending me a sharp, but not serious, glare. Silently telling me to deal with my own mess. I stood and left the room, heading to the bathroom with the permission of the teacher. Ishida didn't pay me any mind, but I swear I saw a smirk flash across his face.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun?" I turned towards her, trying to force a gentler expression on my face. She saw through it, but didn't comment. "Would you like to share my lunch? Or we could switch..."<p>

_Lunch?_ I looked into my lap, at where my untouched bento was. Yuzu had made it for me this morning, I think. The problem was that I didn't remember anything after going to the bathroom to scrub at the ink on my hands.

"Uh, no, I'm good. I was just... spacing off, I guess."

Her face light up in a bright smile, but it was somewhat forced. It had been like that ever since Hueco Mundo, I guess. She picked up a… whatever the hell she was eating and stuffed it into her mouth. My mind seemed to come back to me as I processed Keigo's incessant whining about a new movie, Mizuiro's text tone, Chad's silent presence, but mainly Uryu's absence.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

She could be pretty perceptive at times. Ditzy as all hell at others.

"It's just… Where is Ishida? He normally eats with us, so…"

Her surprise showed clearly on her face, making me regret my question.

"He said earlier that he had a student council meeting at lunch. Are you sure you're okay, Kurosaki-kun? You aren't really acting like yourself."

I felt Chad's eyes again. Burning intently on me, asking me too many questions at once. Quickly, I glanced at him. Telling him that I'd explain later, even though I wasn't really going to.

"I'm fine, just tired."

She nodded, but didn't really believe me. It was clear as her eyes looked to her lunch, purposefully looking anywhere but at me. I stood, muttering a _'bathroom' _and shaking my head when Chad looked like he was about to follow. Down the stairwell, through the hall. I stopped at the sound of my name.

"Ishida?"

He smirked at my dumb expression.

"I do go to school with you, or have you forgotten?"

I frowned at his snarky tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the student council?"

"We finished early. I was just heading to join you guys on the roof. Where are you going, not paying attention to anything else?"

"Bathroom, but just because I needed to walk around a bit."

He frowned, concern bringing warmth to his cold eyes. I blinked, then tried to ignore the tired bags that were cleverly hidden under his glasses. Like he hadn't slept properly in months and I somehow had yet to notice.

"Is something happening that I should be aware of, Kurosaki?"

_Are you okay, Ichigo?_

"No, I just wanted to walk around. It's nothing serious." I paused when I thought I heard him start talking. But, when I looked, his lips weren't moving. At seeing my hesitation, his eyebrow raised. "Uh, sorry. Just blanked for a second."

His eyes rolled and I heard a laugh, but it wasn't his own.

"Well, I will be on the roof."

I nodded and he walked past me. I didn't move until his footsteps were gone. Crouching down, I held my head to my knees.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Keep it together. Don't do anything stupid._

Just talking to him, seeing him smirk, was enough to make something happen to me. Like I wanted to hold him to me and just breathe in his sent. I needed to keep it together or else he would surely beat the living hell out of me.

_**It's harder than it seems to keep your hands to yourself.**_

_What?_

I looked around, but no one was near me. Bolting up, I backed against the wall to look again, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Shutting my eyes, I rubbed at my forehead with my hands and sighed.

Fucking delusional bastard.

* * *

><p><em>Obviously, Ichigo has a little more issues in this story than he does in the normal Bleach. So does Uryu and some of the other characters. To me, parts of Bleach felt almost like the characters were all perfectly fine. Like they had never experienced the horrifying things they have. So, the personalities in this story will be adjusted, but not too much.<em>

_Another thing is, with each chapter, a new day is shown. Every chapter you read will be the next day or a few days later than the previous chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

New text message from Uryu Ishida: _Come over._

Those two words were what had me grabbing for my coat, even at two in the morning. As quietly as I could, I left my bedroom and went downstairs. The girls and dad were in their beds, like I should be, I guess. But, as my hand grabbed the door to the outside world-_to his world_-I felt no hesitation.

It was cold, but I didn't let it slow me down. If I took too long, Ishida might just cancel. I couldn't allow that. The only ones on the street were a couple of drunk people who didn't pay me any mind. They were too busy groping each other. My pace slowed as I watched them. Yeah, they were wasted, but they seemed happy as they helped each other walk. It made me want to spit curses at them. Their stupid happiness.

Dragging my eyes away, I set back to my path. Ishida's place was a while out if you walked. But moving as fast as I currently am, it won't take more than a few minutes. Taking the free time, I imagined him. Maybe he would open the door, send me a warming smile, and we could go get wasted like those other guys.

_The laugh that escaped me sounding nothing like myself._

I shut my mouth and froze. _I was already here? _That seemed far faster than it should have. Usually, the walk to Ishida's apartment feels like forever. Especially when it's cold. But today... I knocked on his door before thinking about anything else.

The door was gently opened and his eyes burned me as they looked up. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me into the apartment. I was barely able to close the door behind us.

He was being... _weird_. Like, weirder than normal. Despite the no talking rule, he usually greeted me at the door. At least nodded and recognized me as a living thing. But, as his slim hand tightened around my wrist, he didn't even seem to notice _me._

"H-hey, Ishida-"

"No talking."

"Seriously, Ishida I need to-"

He tripped me up and I fell back onto the bed, him quickly climbing on top of me.

"Shut it. _Now."_

The look he gave me promised he'd kick me out. But another look, a much more powerful look, said he was desperate. Thing is, was it _just sex_ that he was desperate for? The bags under his eyes said he was desperate for sleep and his somehow thinning appearance said he was desperate for food. I wanted to talk, but-_as his undid my buttons with a silent curse_-the words stuck to the top of my mouth.

* * *

><p>He raised an eyebrow at the way I was sitting-<em>fully clothed<em>-on the edge of his bed, waiting for him as he finished his shower.

"Kurosaki, it's almost four. Your family will notice your absence soon, so you better-"

"What is this about? I mean, today and just lately in general you've been... withdrawing. I barely even talk to you anymore."

He smirked, but it was obviously forced.

"I think what we just did speaks more than words, doesn't it? Besides, I've been busy, especially with the work from when I was in the hospital. Thank you for worrying about me, but I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

"Ishida-"

My hollow alarm couldn't have gone off at a worse time. I stayed still on the bed, making Ishida's eyebrows draw together.

"Are you deaf?"

I sighed and laid back on his bed, pressing my badge to my chest. As my soul left my body, I felt a hard tug. My body instinctively jerked, Ishida's voice seemed to buzz around me. A frantic, panicking call of my name.

He grabbed my soul and pulled, successfully dragging me out of my body. I didn't move, just looked at him. Seeing the pained look on his face hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. At seeing the way I was looking at him, he dropped my arm and began walking towards his bedrooms door.

"You can leave your body here for now."

The door closed behind him as the cries of a Hollow began to sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Much more Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) next chapter-I'm so pumped for that. Also, next chapter is longer. I'll try to get that posted sometime next week.<strong>

**For anyone reading this story who is also reading my other two ongoing stories, I am not trying to neglect them by taking on this extra story. Doing this one is actually helping me ever since I got blocked on POHM.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichi-nii! If you don't get up, you'll be late!"

My eyes opened, but it felt as if they were closed. I could see fine, but it just didn't seem… real. Almost as if I'm still dreaming, even though I'm awake. Ignoring the strange sensation, I got to my feet and began pulling on my clothes. Yuzu was right, I was running later than normal without the help of old goat-chin to give me my daily wakeup call. He said that he'd be gone this morning, since he had to talk with someone from the main hospital. With a sigh, I left my room and began to get ready for school.

My eyes opened again, but this time I wasn't in my room. Instead, I had my hand on the doorknob to Ishida's apartment. I barely backed up in time for when he opened it. A shocked look came across his face as his body reflexively took a defencive stance.

"What the hell are you doing here? I nearly shot an arrow through your chest!"

"I-I...:"

"I…?" I couldn't get my brain to process. _What was I doing here? _Ishida sighed and started walking around me. "You better tell me as we walk or else we'll both be late to school."

I forced my feet to move, even though something seemed to be keeping them grounded. He kept asking me questions, but my voice would never come out right.

"I don't really know-I mean it wasn't on purpose. I just kind of ended up there."

He raised an eyebrow, but my attention was more focused on the hand that was close-_so close_-to my own. If I wanted to, I could reach out and take it for myself. Walk into school and broadcast the fact that the teen standing next to me was _mine and mine alone. _

But I didn't.

I just stared at it until we arrived at the school's gate. Inoue and Keigo ran up to us, slowly followed by Chad and Mizuiro. I felt Tatsuki study me from the tree her and the other girls were sitting. Where Inoue _used to be _sitting. Keigo started whining at my feet before I could even say _'hey'_.

"SO YOU'LL WALK TO SCHOOL WITH THE NERD, BUT NOT ME?!"

"Shut up, Asano-kun. It's too early for you to be that loud."

"Mizuiro! Why are you being so cold?!"

At my side, I swear I saw a laugh flash across his face, quickly changing back to the indifferent look he always had. I couldn't help but scowl, which he immediately noticed. The worried look in his eyes was kind of... _weird_.

Under his breath, he whispered to me, unheard to anyone else due to the screaming of Keigo.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki? You've been acting weird since last night. Did I do something?"

"N-no. It's not your fault, sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, but turned away from me. Chad made brief eye contact and Inoue kept her worried gaze glued to the floor. They hadn't heard us, but I wasn't the best at hiding my own feelings and shit like that. I tried a small smile, but they easily saw through it. The bell rung and I immediately started going. I forced my pace slow. So that they couldn't tell I was running away.

Chad said something as he walked a few steps behind me, but I could only hear his voice, unable to understand the words. Ishida said something back and their conversation ended. Inoue's arm was grabbed by Tatsuki as they skipped ahead of me. Neither of them skipping out of joy, but out of obligation. They were only doing it because it was what they were supposed to do, what they would've done less than a year ago.

I blinked and I was laying in the sun, next to the river.

I shot up, was on my feet before I could think. Wasn't I about to be in class? First period was about to start, so when had I gotten here? My school bag was on the ground, next to where I had been lying. I bent down and opened it, pulling out my phone and checking the time.

3:47

I had no recollection of almost seven hours of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, but the next one is something I really like. I wrote chapter 5 before I wrote chapter 1. I just had a strange idea and wrote a chapter, then changed somethings to make it into a story that made some sort of sense. That will be posted over the weekend as well. I hope you like this story so far and continue to enjoy it no matter what I torture Ichigo and Uryu with.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The punch to the face didn't stir me so much as the ground I hit. His eyes were wide, but not so much shocked. More... crazy with rage. Like he was about to rip me apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I looked around the classroom from my spot, flat on the ground. Just my luck, it was full of witnesses to Ishida's rampage. They probably knew the reason for his sudden anger and were about to burst out laughing at my idiocy. I looked back up at Ishida, who looked like he really wanted an answer as to what I had done.

Too bad I couldn't remember anything after coming to school today.

His eyes shrunk into vicious slits of glowing blue fire. Like my stupidity was somehow making him angrier. My eyes went to the door as it slid open, just in time to see the teacher make a quick escape. Probably to go get another teacher to help her subdue Ishida. Some of the kids had their phone cameras out, ready to record me as I get my ass kicked by the school's nerd. I looked back to Ishida as his foot smashed into my face, forcing me flat on the ground and most likely breaking my nose. At this point, Chad had finally thought to take action.

Ishida was far too angry to be held back by a half-hearted giant. Chad learned that the hard way as an elbow jabbed him in the gut, causing him to trip backwards. Dropping to the ground, Ishida grabbed me by the collar with one hand and started punching me in my face with the other. Chad seemed too dazed to do anything but stare. Inoue's jaw was on the floor and Tatsuki was too busy trying to pick it up to come help me. The other students chose to let Ishida pound me in. Better me than them.

The door slide back open, a few voices yelled, and Ishida was pulled off of me. Like, literally _pulled _off of me. He stopped kicking as the gym teacher held his arms back. Little did that guy know that Ishida could easily take him down. The teacher let go of him and Ishida went storming through the open door, Mrs. Ochi scurrying after.

I, on the other hand, was still lying on the floor. Chad had finally picked himself up and came over to me, offering a hand while the nurse, who Mrs. Ochi had somehow dragged out of her office, started asking some shitty questions to see if I had gotten a concussion. I grabbed Chad's hand and used it to help me up. I felt my nose, which was broken. I couldn't see out of my left eye, either. Pulling my hand away, it was covered in blood. Probably the main source of the teacher's concern.

"What did I do?"

Chad's eyes grew bigger than I'd ever seen them. Shocked that I even asked.

"You... _kissed_ him."

Mrs. Ochi came running through the door.

"I can't find him. I must have went the wrong direction." She looked towards me, obviously pissed at losing her number one student. And obviously blaming it on me. "Get your face fixed by your father, since that's where I'm sending you. The school will decide on a fitting punishment for you tomorrow so report to the principal's office as soon as you arrive. I expect you to go straight home and I will be calling your father to make sure you get there."

I couldn't feel anything in my face, but from the look the nurse was giving me, it was going to hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>I laid down on my bed, stuck with the thought that Ishida probably wouldn't call me today. Or this upcoming weekend. Or for the rest of the year. He <em>hated<em> me, it made sense. He wouldn't let me kiss him in private, but I go and try to make out with him in the middle of class. Not that it was intentional. Hell, I couldn't even remember the damn thing.

I swear that I heard a laugh. No, not a laugh. More of a high pitched cackle ringing through my skull. I frowned, but sat back up. It wasn't possible. _He couldn't be doing this. _

Another cackle made me sure that it was him.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

"_**Having a good time." **_Even though I couldn't see him, his shit-eating grin was all that filled my mind. It made me want to hit something; preferable the hollow. "_**You can't do anything to me out there. How about you come in here-into the ocean-and you and me can really fight it out?"**_

"_No way in hell. How could I think that's a good idea?!"_

His pause made me think that I had made the wrong decision.

"_**If that's the way it's gonna be."**_

His shrieking voice faded out of my head, but his words were still fresh in my mind. He was getting antsy, why else would poke at me so much when he hasn't before? Desperately, he wanted out. His reason…

_His reason..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! His reason will be discovered in later chapters!<strong>

**If the text is _"all italic" _then it's Ichigo talking in his head. Just so you don't think he's screaming in his bedroom. ****And before you question, Uryu is strong enough to punch the shit out of people, that is exhibited when the gang looking for Ichigo mistakes Uryu for him. Uryu gets angry and fights them, of course. He beats the shit out of them because Uryu is a boss. (Episode 344) ****No guarantee, but I'm pretty sure Urahara will be making an appearance in the next chapter just to add some... Well, some things that only Urahara can add. Maybe some Ryuken and Isshin, too.**

**And, of course, Ichigo's visit to the principal's office.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You assaulted one of our top students."

"Psh. You say it like I jumped him. I didn't hurt him, look at what _he _did."

Sometime last night, something that was entirely _my fault _completely became _his fault_. I mean, it shouldn't be this big of a deal. All I did was kiss him. He fucking beat the shit out of me and now I'm sitting in the principal's office, being looked down on as if I had committed a crime.

"You forced yourself on him and he defended himself."

That was how I had looked at it. Actually, I was up half the night accusing myself of rape. Wondering if I should offer to sit quietly while he slowly pierced my skin with various arrows. Somehow, I got to sleep and when I woke, I couldn't even fathom the idea that it was my fault. We have done much more than kissing, so why should I be accused of forcing myself on him?

"I kissed him and he gave me a black eye, a split lip, and a broken nose."

The principal blushed lightly when I said '_kissed'_. I felt like laughing at how uncomfortable he was. The guy was a fucking homophobic asshole, that everyone knew. Even Mrs. Ochi didn't like him. He cleared his throat and tried to seem like he wasn't afraid of me, splitting his weight between his butt that rested on his large desk and his foot that wouldn't stop tapping

"Are you saying that Mr. Ishida is the one to blame?"

I looked up at him, telling him I was pissed off through my eyes. He got the message, but chose to ignore it. Standing, he walked to the area behind his desk and picked up his desk phone.

"Yes, can you please pull Ishida Uryu out of his current class and bring him to my office? Thank you."

He hung up the phone and I knew I was screwed. What was he going to do? More importantly, what was Ishida going to do? I hadn't thought of that, yet. I haven't seen him since yesterday, so it wasn't important. But, as a thin, satisfied, smirk spread across the principal's face, I couldn't stop thinking. The man was still standing on the other side of his desk, but he moved quickly when a knock sounded throughout his office. The door opened and Ishida walked in, bowing to the principal and completely ignoring my presence.

"I'm sorry to call you down here in the middle of your classes, but I assumed you would like to take care of the issue of yesterday's events as quickly as possible." Ishida only nodded. "So, can you tell me everything that happened yesterday?"

It was obvious that the principal had a soft spot for Ishida. Well, he had a soft spot for anything with a pretty face. If I had to guess, I would say that the reason for him being such a homophobe is that he's gay himself. Just look at his wife; she could bench press him without breaking a sweat. Anyway, back to current time, the principal perched back on his desk. Ishida walked a little closer, but chose to lean against the wall instead of taking the seat next to mine. I rolled my eyes.

"I was already seated when Kurosaki walked into the classroom. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until his eyes met mine. I was talking to a mutual friend and he walked over to us, assumedly to talk before the school day officially started. But he wasn't himself. Or, at least, he wasn't acting like he normally did. Instead of talking, he grabbed my tie and yanked me out of my chair. I was too surprised to do anything but go with it. Then he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I reacted slowly, out of shock, but once the connection was made in my head, I couldn't stop my fist from flying to his face. Releasing me, he fell to the floor. I couldn't contain my anger, that is my blame in this."

The principal sent him an understanding look.

"No, don't blame yourself for this boy's actions. I only called you here so that Kurosaki could understand why it is hard to believe that it _isn't _his fault." Ishida nodded and sent me a glare that straightened my back. "You are excused, Ishida-kun."

He did another bow, then walked out of the room, gently closing the door. For some reason, it was how he closed the door that fucking pissed me off. I couldn't stand sitting there anymore and I stood, grabbing my school bag, about to leave.

"Kurosaki, you may go home. Suspension for two weeks. Be glad that Ishida-kun's beating is so obviously displayed on your face. It has made me much kinder in your punishment."

Two weeks without an excuse to see him. Two weeks to think of why he was so angry. Two weeks to get myself in control.

Two weeks in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>There isn't much going on here because I basically ripped this chapter in half. The other half might be uploaded tomorrow, but probably not. Besides, I had fun writing this chapter with a little bit of rebellious Ichigo. So… yeah.<strong>

**If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to do like a weekly upload of these since they're shorter and easier to make. For those who are reading **_**Prince of Hueco Mundo**_ **as well, I apologize. It's harder for me to write for that story because of all the characters and I'm trying to make it accurate, but I keep messing up, so I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update.**


End file.
